contractkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Gun (class)
A machine gun, or MG, is a high-capacity weapon fed from a belt or magazine. Machine guns have appeared in all games thus far. Contract Killer The first game MGs appear in; only one is available for use. * Machine Gun - This generically-named weapon features the highest capacity of all non-Nanotech style weapons, with high damage and a decent rate of fire. Contract Killer: Zombies The second game MGs appear in, with more available for use by the player. * The Hellfire Limited - A beefed-up version of the Hellfire with a gold body, higher capacity and higher damage. * The Hellfire - Appearing as a six-barreled minigun, the Hellfire is useful for providing suppressive fire towards zombies. * Mortara M75 - One of the most recurring guns in the entire series, the M75 combines the power of The Dominator and the magazine capacity of the .30 Light Machine Gun. * .30 Light Machine Gun - Firing a full power 7.62 (.30 caliber) cartridge, this LMG is a decently powered weapon that can provide suppressive fire. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third game in which MGs appear in, with only two available to the player. * Hellfire - A huge step up from the version in Zombies, this version of the weapon is highly overpowered, with high damage and an infinite ammo pool. * Mortara M75 - As with Zombies, the Mortara is back, except that it has to be built from scratch by winning multiple tournaments. * The Hellfire (unusable) - The same gun as with Zombies, except that it is now an NPC only weapon. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth game in which the MGs appear, the weapons now are shot in 3rd person. * .30 Light Machine Gun - As with the prequel, the LMG is still the weakest machine gun, but its price has been halved. * Mortara M75 - Once again, returning from the prequel, the Mortara is now given a huge price increase, making it the most powerful MG in the game. Contract Killer: Sniper The fifth game where MGs appear, the weapons now have infinite ammo. To compensate for this, the weapons now overheat after a certain amount of time. They are now called Heavy Guns. * Mortara Elite - A version of the Mortara M75; except that the Mortara Elite is now the weakest MG in the game. * R&P-9 LMG - An oddly-fed machine gun using what looks like a side mounted STANAG drum magazine, the R&K is a decent weapon for the price. * R&P Elite - A buffed-up version of the R&P-9 with a unique camo pattern and better damage. * Volcano - A re-skinned version of the R&P Elite; it performs the same as the former. * XO Grinder - A powerful futuristic-styled MG, it is one of the more powerful MGs available. * Grinder Elite - A beefed-up version of the XO Grinder with higher damage and a unique camo pattern. * Leech (removed) - A beefed-up version of the ACR Elite with a different color and higher damage. * Reaper (removed) - A very powerful MG with a distinctive carrying handle, the Reaper is a formidable weapon for suppressive fire roles. * Reaper Elite (removed) - A beefed-up version of the Plague with a different color scheme and higher damage. * ACR Elite (removed) - A beefed-up version of the ACR 88 with a different color and higher damage. * Deck the Hells (removed) - A beefed-up, highly overpowered version of the Hellfire Tiger with christmas lights adorning the weapon, much higher damage and a longer overheat time. * Elf Eraser (removed) - A re-skinned Christmas-themed version of the Reaper with Christmas lights adorning it; it performs the same as the Reaper. * Plague - A beefed-up version of the Reaper with an ooze pattern and higher damage. * Sledgehammer - An extremely powerful drum-fed machine gun which is hard to earn. * Bec De Corbin - A beefed-up version of the Sledgehammer with a different color scheme and higher damage. * Hornet - A re-skinned promotional version of the ACR Elite; it performs the same as the former. * Hellfire Tiger - A futuristic five-barrelled machine gun, boasting the highest rate of fire of any gun in the game. * ACR 88 - A bullpup machine gun with a huge magazine, it is decently powered. * The Hellfire (unusable) - This weapon is wielded by Juggernauts and certain bosses. Category:Machine Guns Category:Heavy Guns Category:Weapon classes